The Wrong Wish
by Eszie
Summary: When Anita is on a date with Alphonse, Victor makes a wish which he might regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a nice day of spring and the night just fell. Most people enjoyed this wonderful weather and decided to take a nice walk through the park. You could see couples everywhere in the park, enjoying the wonderful night and enjoying the presence of the other. They were enjoying the wonderful experience called love.

But a young, light-brown haired man walked alone and he didn't look like he was there to enjoy the beautiful night.

Victor looked around him. Everywhere he looked, he saw couples; young people in love. He sighed. Tonight was Anita on a date with Alphonse. He didn't understand what she saw in him. He was a strange sculptor, making strange sculptures like the 'Boogie Ball' and the 'Ball of Lightness'.

Victor sat down on a bench. He just knew Anita would choose Alphonse above him. He could tell Anita that he loved her, but he knew that she didn't love him like he loved her. He shook his head. Everything should be better if they never met each other.

"Would you really wish for that?" suddenly sounded and Victor looked up. Next to him was a woman in a clear white dress and her hair lit up in the moonlight. It was like she appeared out of nowhere and now she was asking him this.

"Wish for what?" Victor asked. He couldn't remember that he'd seen the woman. "Do I know you?"

"Would you really wish that you never met Anita Knight?" the woman said, ignoring Victor last question.

Victor looked to the woman as she sat down next to him. "Anita seems to be happy with Alphonse." he said. "Ever since I met her for the first time, I loved her more than anyone else could love her. If I didn't meet her at our first day as partners, everything would be alright. I would never have to wait for her love, because I didn't know her. It would be the best for both of us."

The woman sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'll grant your wish. But, if you want to go back to the life you know now, you'll have to wait until midnight before I'll appear and you get just one chance to go back."

Victor gave the woman a strange look. "But will I know Anita then?" he asked. If she would appear again, how would he know how the 'real-life' was?

"When I come back, you'll remember immediately how your life was before the wish." the woman said and she looked into Victor's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this wish?"

"If Anita's life and my life would be better, then yes, I want to do this wish." Victor said and a dazzling light followed.

---

The sun started to rise. The sky was clear, which meant that there was a big chance that one of the many enemies of U.Z.Z. would attack.

An alarm went off. Victor groaned and he gave a big smash on it, so it went silent again. Victor sighed as he got out of bed. Just another working day at U.Z.Z. He worked at the Control Room of the organisation of world defences, but he hoped he could work as a secret agent someday. Being a normal agent had his boring days, more than he would have when he would be a Secret Agent.

"Hey, Victor!" sounded when Victor went into the Control Room of U.Z.Z. H.Q. a few minutes before nine 'o clock. "We were afraid that you would be too late again." Scott said. Agent Scott was one of Victor's co-workers. Just like Agent Todd and Agent Kent Trusted.

"When you come just in time in the Control Room, it means just one thing." Todd said with a devilish smile when Victor walked to his seat.

"What does it mean?" Victor asked, not in the mood to play along with the game.

"That you went home alone last night." Todd said and he looked to Victor. "Other wise you would come at least thirty minutes too late." he added while he started to snicker.

"I told you guys, it's over between me and Ileana." Victor sighed as he sat down on his seat.

"So, what'll be next?" Kent asked and he looked to Victor. "A rare, smart blonde, a hot redhead or a mysterious brunette, just like Ileana?"

"You'll be working, that's next." sounded and their superior, Special Agent Ray, walked to them. "Agent Volt, I need you for the next mission."

"Yes, sir." Victor said and he stood up. Together with the blue haired Special Agent, he walked to one of the many Briefing Rooms of U.Z.Z.

"The last few days, a small number of artists received some hate mail." Ray said as the walked into a Briefing Room. Victor nodded. He heard about it, but he didn't know what _he_ had to do with it. After all, he was just a normal U.Z.Z. agent, not a Secret Agent. "Every artist who received a letter gets an U.Z.Z. agent, just in case." Ray gave Victor a not with an address on it. It was an address in Italy. "Alphonse the Sculptor refused any help of U.Z.Z. He's afraid that U.Z.Z. would disturb his ideas. But he thought it was better to give his wife some protection."

"So, I have to protect his wife instead of protecting the artist?" Victor asked and Ray nodded. Victor wasn't really keen about it. Protecting an artist was already hard enough, but now he had to protect the wife! While he was an U.Z.Z. agent! He should be chasing bad-guys in stead of protecting some artists.

"Just do your job, Volt. When we hear any complains, I'll suspend you for at least a month!" Ray knew about Victor's reputation as womanizer, but Ray hoped that Victor would be smart enough to know that he shouldn't start flirting if he wanted to become a Secret Agent. It would be the best for both him as U.Z.Z. that he wouldn't do anything that would destroy the marriage of Alphonse the Sculptor.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor looked up. He was standing in front of an enormous gate. Behind that gate was an enormous white house standing. It was the same address as what was written on the piece of paper that Ray gave him. If he'd known that being an artist could make you that rich…

_The artist has to be really rich,_ Victor thought and he shook his head. _An artist who's that rich… Who knows what kind of wife he has? Probable that kind that loves to spill her husbands money in expensive shops._ Victor pressed on the button that was next to the gate and he heard a male voice from the intercom.

"Yes?" the voice said with an Italian accent.

"My name is agent Volt. I'm here because of the hate mails." Victor said and he looked to the intercom. He didn't like it when someone talked to him through something like that. It was just too… creepy.

"Ah yes, come on in." and the enormous gate went open. Victor walked up the driveway and he looked to the enormous white house. Just when he walked up to the front door, the front door went open and he walked into the hall. The hall was bright white, that kind of bright white that a hospital corridor has.

"Mister Volt." sounded and a tanned man with black hair and a little beard walked to Victor. "My name is Alphonse the Sculptor. I'm glad that you are here to protect my wife. Those mails worries me more about the safety of my wife than my own safety."

"I'm here to make sure that your wife will be alright." Victor said. He already decided that looking after this woman would bring him more score muscles than an ordinary training day at U.Z.Z. He saw himself walking around with dozens of shopping bags and he shivered by that thought.

"My wife is at the library." Alphonse said. "James is the butler around here and Claire takes care of the kitchen and she takes care of the room around here. You can say that she is the home help around here. " Alphonse grabbed a white coat and he put it on. "If you need something, just ask them about it. Right now, I have to go to my studio. James will bring you to my wife." and with that, the artist walked away.

Immediately, a man with grey hair and dressed up in a butler suit walked to Victor. "My name is James." he said with a British accent. "Call me when you need anything."

"Well," Victor said and he looked to James. "Could you bring me to the library?"

"Of course, sir." James said and he led Victor through some corridors.

"So," Victor started, trying to break the silence. "What is the sculptor's wife like?"

James looked to Victor. "Milady is a nice woman." he said. "She didn't marry milord because of his money, just like milord's first wife, but because she loves him."

"Really?" Victor asked. He couldn't quite believe that a woman would love an artist.

"Yes." James said. He wondered why this agent would ask these questions. James stopped in front of one of the many doors of the house and he opened it. "Wait here." he said to Victor and he walked into the library. It was an enormous room full with books. Both the sculptor and his wife loved to read a good book. In the middle of the room were four comfortable chairs, all standing around a little coffee table. On the coffee table was a teapot, his lordships wife loved to drink some tea while she was reading a book. In one of the chairs was a young woman, reading one of the many books. James could understand why his lordship fell in love with this woman. She looked really wonderful and she was nice to everybody. She had – as always – her headband in her strawberry-blond hair. "Milady," James said. The woman looked up and James looked into her purple eyes. "the agent is here."

The woman smiled. "Thank you, James." she said with a British accent. "Bring him in."

"As you wish." James said and he let Victor in. "Anything else, milady?"

"No, thank you." was the reply and James closed the door behind him as he left the library.

Victor looked to the woman. She didn't look like she was the wife of a rich man. She just looked… normal. "Erm…" Victor cleared his throat. "My name is agent Volt… Victor Volt." he stumbled. He'd never seen a woman like her. She had long, strawberry-blond hair and beautiful purple eyes.

The woman smiled. "I'm Anita Knight." she said and she stood up from her chair. "So you are here to protect me?"

Victor nodded. "It's for your own safety, ma'am."

Anita smiled. "Please, call me Anita." she said. "I hate it when people are too formal to me." She looked to Victor and she signed him to sit down on one of the chairs. "Please, sit down."

"Okay." Victor walked to the chair, which was standing next to Anita's chair and he sat down.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked and she looked to Victor. Victor nodded and Anita gave him a cup of tea. A moment of silence fell. They both didn't know what they had to say. Anita took a sip of her tea and she looked to Victor with some interest. She wondered what that man was thinking about her, being the wife of an artist, that had to be something new for him, like it was for her before she got married to Alphonse.

"So," Victor started and he looked to Anita. "How did you meet your husband?"

Anita smiled a little bit. "I come from England." she said. "I lived there for twenty-two years before I met Alphonse. I studied Interior Decorating in London and I was a last year's student when I was visiting one of Alphonse's exhibits. I was looking to one of his sculptures when he stood still next to me. He asked me what I thought about the sculpture and after some time he asked me out. After two years of dating, he asked me to marry me and here am I now, being Alphonse his wife." Anita added with a chuckle.

"Do you work?" Victor asked He was surprised that Anita actually finished college. He thought that the wives of rich men were more women who left college too early. Of course, not all of them, but most of them would do such a thing. "And isn't 'Knight' your maiden name?"

Anita laughed a little bit. "What a questions." she said. "No, I don't work… anymore. I wanted to after I got married to Alphonse, but he said that he made more than enough money to take care of both of us. But sometimes, when he is in his studio, I help our friends with decorating their houses. Not for the money, but just for fun." Anita took a sip from her tea. "And about my last name… It is true that it is my maiden name. I just didn't want to carry Alphonse his last name. I don't know why, but I just didn't want it." She looked to Victor. "How about you? Are you married?" she asked him.

Victor didn't know what he had to say to that question. "No, I'm not married." he said.

"A girlfriend then?" Anita asked. "You don't look like a man who would live alone."

"I'm not." Victor said. "Well, at least not before last week."

"You broke up with her?" Anita asked. She was just curious about this man. She didn't get a lot of visitors, only a few times a month. And this man would be at her side for some time, so she'd better get to know him better.

"Well, actually, she broke up with me." Victor said. Normally, he would say that he was the one who broke up, but this woman had something… Something special. "She couldn't live with the fact that I was an agent who has to work late and who is always exhausted after a day working." Victor placed his empty cup on the table. "What do you usually do on a day like this?" he asked. He didn't want to talk about the past anymore. He just wanted to look to the future.

"It depends." she said and she looked to Victor. "If one of our friends need some help with their houses."

"And what if they don't?" Victor asked.

Anita started to laugh. "Why do you want to know it?" she asked.

"Well, I have to know what I have to do for the next days." Victor answered.

"I love to read and to talk a walk in our garden." Anita said and she saw the surprise in Victor's eyes. "It doesn't mean that I don't like to shop, but it's not that I go shopping every day in really expensive shops." Victor gulped and Anita laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Victor said. He felt busted and stupid. He was an agent; he didn't need to give her his opinion.

"I know." Anita said with a chuckle. "I thought that a rich woman should shop every day, but I believe I'm one of the fewest who doesn't shop to throw her husbands money away."

"But is this all what you do?" Victor asked in surprise. "Just reading and walking and shopping when you need to?"

"Decorating people's houses, helping Alphonse with his parties, being a good host to my guests and I train karate every now and then." Anita added to Victor's little list of things she did.

"You do karate?" Victor asked. He wondered what more surprises this woman would have.

"Don't forget I was just a simple student before I met Alphonse." Anita reminded him. "I went to karate classes every week." she looked to Victor. "And now I have someone to help me with the training."

Victor stood up from his chair. "I don't think that…" he started, but Anita got up from her chair too and she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, it'll help me to be safe." she said and Victor sighed.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." Victor said and Anita took him to her training room after she warned Victor to call her Anita. She was just glad that there was someone who wanted to keep her company when Alphonse was in his studio. This day couldn't begun better.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I know it took me some time to write this chapter, but I was really busy with working and all.  
Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

The night started to fall and the lights in the enormous house went on. The lights gave the wooden-coated corridors a romantic touch. Also the lights in the large rose garden went on and they gave both the garden as the heart-shaped fountain a romantic touch.

It was almost dinnertime and a woman with light-grey hair walked into the kitchen. Even though Claire wasn't one of the youngest anymore, she still could cook as the best. She looked up and she stood still next to the refrigerator. "James?" She said as she walked to the sink. "What are you doing here?" The butler was at her working space. He only did that when there was something urgent he needed to tell her.

"Have you seen that agent?" James asked and he looked to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Clair said as she washed her hands. "Milady looks pleased with his company."

"A little bit too pleased." James said and he looked how Claire started with the preparations. He wasn't too happy about how Anita reacted to this agent. "What if…"

"Milady is different than milord's ex-wife." Clair interrupted James and she looked to him. "Milady doesn't scream at us, she never rushes us and she doesn't spend milord's money for clothes that she would never wear. She really loves milord for what he is." Claire sighed as she went on with the preparations of tonight's dinner. Like every night, the menu was a surprise for her ladyship. Anita liked it that way and Claire didn't mind it to make something easy and small. Only when they would have some guests that night, she and Anita discussed the menu.

"Oh, Claire!" sounded and Anita walked into the kitchen. She saw James standing there and she raised an eyebrow. She knew that James rarely visits the kitchen, but she wasn't there to discuss that. "I know I told you to surprise me every night, but tonight I want you to make something vegetarian."

"Of course, milady." Claire said. "But may I ask why?"

Anita smiled. "I'll never get used to those formal things." she said. "And it's because agent Volt will be my guest for tonight."

"Oh, milady." James said when Anita wanted to walk out of the kitchen. "Your husband called. He told me to tell you that he…"

"He won't be able to join me at dinner." Anita sighed. "I could have guessed it." It was the same thing every night when Alphonse was busy with a new piece of art. How much Anita loved him, she couldn't just stand it that she had to have dinner alone. She was his wife, he had to be with her, how selfish it may sound. "Thank you, James." Anita said and she walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, where Victor was waiting for her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Anita didn't look too pleased. He wondered what happened in the kitchen, because she looked really happy when they walked into the dining room. She told him to wait there, so she could have a little chat with Claire about dinner. He figured that, the new she got from the people who were in the kitchen, wasn't really good news.

"It's nothing." Anita said to him and she gave him a little smile.

"I might be just an agent, but… well… if you want to, I will always be somewhere if you want someone who listen to you." _What are you doing Victor Volt?_ he thought. _You can't flirt with this woman! You'll get kicked out of U.Z.Z. and then sued!_

Anita looked to the agent. It was so sweet of him to ask her how she felt, even though he was just there to protect her. "My husband won't join us during dinner." she sighed. It felt just good to talk to someone you barely knew. "He won't be here at dinner because he's working on a new masterpiece. And when that happens, he won't be at home to have dinner together with me."

Victor and Anita walked up stairs to walk back to the training room. They just wanted to get some more training before dinner would be served. "It must be very hard for you." Victor said. "I mean that you have to have dinner without him." Victor wanted to say; 'to get at the second place', but he knew that she wouldn't wanted to her that.

"His art is his life." Anita sighed. She knew exactly what the U.Z.Z. agent was thinking. "Sometimes it does feel like I'm the second most important thing in his life."

"I didn't mean to…" Victor started, but Anita stopped him.

"But it is true." she whispered and she looked away from Victor. It was hard for her to say something like this. Although she loved Alphonse and how much she tried to, he wouldn't come home for dinner when he was busy with a masterpiece.

Victor looked to her. He felt a little bit sorry for the young woman. She was like a bird, caught in an enormous house. A pretty, British bird, he had to admit.

Suddenly, he spotted a strange looking door. The door was – unlike the other doors at the house – painted soft-purple. The door had something different; something soft. "What is this for a room?" he asked and he looked from the door to Anita. Anita didn't say a thing and suddenly it hit Victor. This was the door of a nursery.

Anita looked to Victor. She figured that he would get to know about it sooner or later. "I'll show you." Anita whispered and she opened the door.

Victor looked around him when he walked into the room. The room was painted in beautiful colours. There was a case full of baby toys, plush animals and other baby stuff. There was a changing table, a cradle, a wardrobe and even a rocking chair. Victor looked to Anita. "Are you…?" he started. He couldn't believe that Ray didn't say a thing about a pregnancy. But why not?

Anita shook her head. "I'm not pregnant." she whispered and she walked to the rocking chair, which was standing in front of a large window.

"But if you're not… Then why did you…?" Victor walked to her. If she wasn't pregnant and there wasn't any child around here, then why did she… Oh no. This woman had a hard life already and then something terrible happens with the one she loved so dear. "I'm sorry." Victor whispered.

Anita looked to him. "I was just a month or two pregnant when I found out about it." she started. "I was really happy about it. Finally I could take care of something, something small; a new little life. And Alphonse was happy about it too. He couldn't wait to be a father; he wanted to make some nice sculptures about it." Anita stopped and she looked out of the window. It was such a horrible history, but she knew she had to tell it.

"What happened?" Victor whispered.

"A few months later, I had a car accident." Anita's voice started to shake. "I had some serious injuries and they had to take me to the hospital. When I woke up, I felt there was something terrible wrong. Alphonse was sitting next to my bed and he told me the bad news. The baby didn't survive it. I was sick of it. It took me weeks to get over the pain."

A few moments of silence fell. Victor felt sorry for what happened to Anita. She didn't deserve something like that. Nobody deserved something like that, especially she didn't deserve it. Even though he knew what happened, he had still one question. "But how about this room? Why is it decorated like a nursery?"

Anita gave him a little smile and she stood up again. "This room is in honour of her. James, Claire and Alphonse know what I do for our friends, I mean, when I'm talking about decorating rooms and stuff like that. James and Claire came with the idea to change this room into a nursery, so I could deal better with the past and it would be nice to have a beautiful baby room, just in case I get pregnant again." Anita walked to a beautiful, white butterfly, which was painted above the cradle. Underneath the butterfly were a few words written: 'In honour of my beautiful Amy, you will be always in our hearts.'

"Amy?" Victor whispered and Anita nodded. "It's a beautiful name." he looked to Anita and he touched her hand. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. Sometimes, it's really difficult for me when I think back about it, but I know that I will never forget her, whatever may happen." Anita said and she heard James calling for her. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Victor nodded and they walked out of the room. She wasn't the woman he expected to see. She was totally different. This poor woman had a hard life. A husband who places her on the second place and she lost her baby, it was too much for such a wonderful lady. _If I could help her in some way.._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I know it took me some time to write this chapter, but going to school again isn't really making writing more easier.  
Any way, I hope you like it and I'll write as fast as I can. __  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

It was late at night and Victor walked to the guest room, which was not far away from Anita's and Alphonse's bedroom. Alphonse just arrived an hour or two ago from his studio. Alphonse asked Victor how things were during the day and Victor told him that everything was all right. Nothing strange happened and it was just a normal day. Victor waited to go to bed until Anita and Alphonse went to bed, he just wanted to make sure everything would be all right before he would get some sleep.

When Victor walked into his room, it was almost midnight and he was still wondering if he could help her. And if he could help her, how he could help her. Victor shook his head. It was better for everybody when he didn't meddle into this relation. He could only make things worse.

"Are you sure about that?" suddenly sounded and Victor looked up. A mysterious woman with white hair was sitting on his bed. She was wearing a white dress and she looked to Victor. "Do you really think that everything would be better when you don't meddle into this marriage?"

Victor looked with a suspicious look to the woman. "Who are you?" he asked and he walked to her, with his hand near his ray-gun so he would grab it when he needed to. "And how did you come in here?"

"Don't you remember that you made a wish yesterday?" the woman asked and she looked to Victor.

"What wish?" Victor asked. He could remember that he saw her, but he couldn't remember a thing anymore.

The woman sighed. "I knew that something like that would happen." she said and she stood up from the bed. "Yesterday, you wished that you and Anita wouldn't have met each other some years ago, because you thought that she would break your heart and that the both of you were better off if you didn't meet each other."

Victor looked to the woman. He couldn't believe that he would really make a wish like that. "But how… how was my life before I made that wish?"

Before the woman could say another thing, they heard someone open the door. "Victor, are you…?"

* * *

"So, how is your sculpture going?" While Victor was talking to the mysterious woman, was Anita in the en-suite bathroom, doing just the last things before she could go to bed.

Hours after diner was finished, Alphonse came back home. It happened almost every day and sometimes, Anita just wished that she'd never met him. Almost immediately she looked to her mirror-image in shock. How could she think like that! Alphonse was her husband, she couldn't think about him like that.

The man who was buzzing in her mind walked into the bathroom. "It'll be wonderful!" said Alphonse with a smile and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. "Within a few weeks, there'll be a new exhibit."

Anita turned around. "A new exhibit in a few weeks?" she said and Alphonse nodded. "That's really quick."

Alphonse smiled. "With a beautiful woman as you who's standing next to my side, I have more than enough inspiration for a few more years. And now you can get something new to wear at the exhibit." Alphonse looked to his wife as she went on with getting prepared to go to bed. He was so glad that he ran into her at that exhibit in London a few years ago. She loved him for who he was, not for his money. She was totally different that his first wife. And he loved her almost just as much as he loved his art.

"Alphonse," Anita said and she looked to Alphonse through the mirror. "Do you still think of Amy sometimes?"

Alphonse looked to Anita. When he heard about the accident, he went to the hospital where Anita was staying. When the doctor told him that their baby wasn't alive anymore, he had to make give permission to the doctor to remove the baby. After the surgery, Alphonse waited next to Anita's bed until she was awake and he told her the news about their baby. When he told Anita the news, she was broken. She cried for days and she never got over the loss. Neither did he, but he managed to go on with his life. A few weeks after the accident, Anita showed him the room she decorated in honour of their baby. Anita was so certain that it would be a girl, even though the doctor's weren't certain about it. She named their baby Amy, but he didn't mind it and it helped them better to deal with the loss. "Honey," Alphonse started and Anita turned around. He kneeled down so he could look into Anita's purple eyes. "When I'm not thinking about you, I'm thinking of Amy. But…" Alphonse placed a hand on Anita's cheek. "We have to go on with our lives, but what ever may happen, we will never forget Amy."

Anita looked away. Even though he was right, she just couldn't 'move on', not yet. "I don't know if I…"

"I know, Anita." Alphonse knew it was too early for her to think about children. "Come on, it's been a long day today. Let's go to bed."

Anita nodded and Alphonse gave her a kiss on her lips. "I'll be right there." she whispered and Alphonse walked out of the bathroom. She stood up and she walked out of the bathroom into the corridor. She don't know if everything would be alright in this relationship. Alphonse loved her, that's true. But he placed her on the second place and she didn't know if she could go on like that. _How would things be if I didn't ran into Alphonse,_ Anita wondered while she walked through her house. She knew things would be different, but different in what way?

Anita looked up and she saw that she stopped just outside the guest room where Victor was staying. She heard two voices, talking about something. She recognized Victor's voice, but there was also a female voice. It wasn't Claire, this woman sounded really different, but somehow familiar too. Anita grabbed the door handle. She knew it was wrong to just enter the room of her guest, but still, she was too curious about what was happening in that room. "Victor, are you…?" she started as she walked into the room. She saw a woman in a white dress and white hair sitting there on Victor's bed. "What is going on here?" Anita asked.

"Anita, this isn't… I would never…" Victor said and he looked to Anita. He knew it was rude to bring someone into your host house.

"I think it's better that you hear this too." the woman suddenly said and Victor and Anita looked to the woman. "It's about your future too."

"What?" Anita said. "Victor, what is she talking about?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Victor said and he looked from the mysterious woman to Anita. "She just was here suddenly in my room, I swear I…"

The woman sighed. "Yesterday, Victor made a wish which changed both of your lives."

"So, you mean that I knew him before all of this?" Anita asked and the woman nodded. This was getting stranger every single minute. "But what happened before this wish?"

The woman looked from Anita to Victor. "Before Victor made this wish, you two were both working as Secret Agents at U.Z.Z."

"Really?" Both Anita and Victor said and the woman nodded.

"But, if I was a Secret Agent, why would I make a wish that would make me just a normal U.Z.Z. agent?" Victor asked and he looked to the woman. Being a Secret Agent was his biggest dream now, so he couldn't quite get it why he would trade that in for being just a normal agent.

"Because you were jealous." the woman said. "You and Anita were partners, you loved her more than you could ever tell her."

"He loved me?" Anita whispered. She had to admit that the agent had something special, but she didn't know if she could love him. After all, she was married to Alphonse.

The woman smiled. "You weren't married, Anita." she said and she looked to Anita. "You couldn't make up your mind about who could become your husband."

Anita looked in shock to the woman. How could she ever know what she was thinking? "What…what do you mean?" she whispered.

"You knew Victor since your first day as Secret Agent." the woman started. "But when Alphonse crossed your path, a whole new world opened up for you. Alphonse and Victor were two totally different people. Victor was nice to you, but he didn't show you his love for you. But Alphonse, however, did show his love to you."

"Anita, what do you think?" Victor asked and he looked to Anita. Somehow, he felt something for her. Even though she was already married, he felt something burning inside. He kept thinking about her for the rest of the day and he knew he wouldn't be able to forget about her. "It's about your future too, Anita. If you should think I shouldn't make that wish undone, just tell me."

Anita looked to Victor. He was rather sweet and nice to her that day and he was there when Alphonse wasn't there for her. Her life here wasn't as perfect as she thought it would be. Although Alphonse was the perfect husband in other ways, he placed her on the second place. His art was more important than his own wife. "Make the wish undone." Anita whispered. "I've been through too much to carry on like this. I think I should be able to figure out who could be the best husband for me. But I know I can't live on like this. I just need some more time to figure it out."

The woman nodded, this was the answer that she was hoping for. "As you both wish." she said and a bright light filled the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

_I finally finished the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I had a writers block.  
I don't own any one who is related to this story. Every single character belongs to Tony Collingwood.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

His room was dark when he woke up from his dream. Victor rubbed his eyes and he looked around. Something woke him up, but it wasn't his alarm. He looked to the alarm, which showed him it was two 'o clock in the morning. _Who could ever call me at __two a.m.__?_ Victor wondered while he started to yawn. He sat down at the edge of his bed and grabbed his communicator, which was on his nightstand. _Anita? But why would she call now? Shouldn't she be with Alphonse right now?_ Victor wondered when he saw who the caller was. "Anita, what's going on?" Victor asked when he answered the call.

"Did I wake you up?" was the first thing that Anita asked.

"No, I always wake up at two a.m." Victor said with a little smile. "What's going on?"

"Well, there is something going on…" Anita said and she looked to Victor.

"Are the Floaty Heads coming?" Victor suddenly said and he stood up from his bed. "Or the Impostors or are the Reptogators back?" he figured that when Anita would call him at two a.m. while she was on a date with Alphonse, there would be something bad going on.

"No, it's more a personal matter." Anita said when Victor was taking off his pyjamas.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked and he wanted to grab his communicator, but he remembered that he was only wearing his underwear. He grabbed a shirt and his jeans and he put them on before he walked back to his communicator. "Alphonse didn't hurt you, right?" he said and he looked to Anita. She looked like she had been through something terrible. "If he hurt you, I'll go to…"

"No, Victor, Alphonse didn't hurt me, he never would do such a thing to me." Anita looked to Victor. "It's more… different. I really don't know how I could tell it to you."

Victor looked to the screen. "I come over to your place, I don't think it's easy to talk to each other like this. I'll be there is a few moments."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Anita said and they said goodbye to each other. Victor just hoped that Anita was right and nobody hurt her, because he would never let somebody hurt Anita. He would tell her that night that he loved her.

---

Anita placed her communicator away. Nobody hurt her that night, but something strange happened. Her date with Alphonse didn't really last that long. It was nice to go with him to an exhibit, but she was just tired of everything. Alphonse was nice though, but somehow, it wasn't like he could be the love of her life.

She sat down on her couch. The date with Alphonse was wonderful, she loved every minute that they were together. But somehow, in some way, it didn't feel right. When she got home, she went immediately to bed and she had the strangest dream she ever had. At least… the strangest dream she could remember.

The doorbell rang and Anita walked to her front door. She figured that Victor would listen to her and maybe even help her.

"Hey, Anita." Victor said and he looked to her. "So, what's wrong?"

Anita gave him a little smile. "Just let go into my house first, it's a little bit cold outside." she said and she let Victor into her house. "Do you want to drink something?" she asked when Victor sat down on her couch.

"No, I'm fine." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "But why did you call in the middle of the night?" Victor figured that Anita would still wear a dress, but she wasn't. In stead, she wore a purple t-shirt and her jogging trousers. "And how was your date?"

Anita sighed. "It was nice. We went to an exhibit and we had diner together." she said when she sat down next to Victor. It really was nice, but that was it. It wasn't wonderful or romantic, but just nice.

"Anita, if he hurt you, you have to tell it to me." Victor said. If a date with Alphonse was just nice, he knew that Alphonse hurt her.

"No, Victor, Alphonse didn't hurt me." Anita looked to Victor. She wondered why she didn't see it earlier how caring Victor was. Now she'd come to think about it, he was always caring about her. Not only Alphonse was a good gentleman, but Victor was a gentleman as well. She remembered how Victor when they had diner together. He was always sweet to her and he made her laugh. "The reason I called you was because of a dream." she suddenly said.

"What kind of dream?"

"It was really strange." Anita started and she looked to her hands. Once she started, she had to finish it too. "It was about my marriage with Alphonse. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Alphonse didn't hit me, but he was never there for me. I couldn't work any more and…." Anita still couldn't believe that she would loose a baby.

"You lost your daughter during your pregnancy." Victor said and Anita looked up. "I had the same dream, Anita. You made a room in honour of her and you studied something called like 'Indoor decorating' or something like that before you got married to Alphonse."

Anita nodded. "But how…" suddenly, she remembered the woman. "Did you really make a wish like that yesterday?"

"What wish?" Victor asked, but he knew very well what Anita was talking about.

"That you and I never met." Anita whispered. "The woman said that you made that wish because you were jealous. You were jealous of Alphonse."

Victor sighed. Now she knew about it, he could better tell it to her. "Yes, I was jealous of Alphonse. He showed you the love I didn't told you about. And the two of you have so many similarities, that your relationship would only become better."

Anita looked to Victor. _He showed you the love I didn't told you about_, that sentence was going round and round in her mind. He loved her, there was no doubt about that. The only thing that kept her away from telling Victor that she loved him, was that she was afraid that he didn't love her back. "Oh Victor," she suddenly said and she placed her head on his shoulder. "If you just knew…"

"Know what?" Victor asked and he looked to Anita. "Anita, what are you talking about?"

Anita looked into Victor's dark eyes. "Alphonse and I may have so many similarities, but don't forget that that two positives don't make a negative."

"Anita, you're talking in riddles now, what on earth…" Victor couldn't understand a bit about what Anita was talking about.

"Love is like a magnet, Victor." Anita whispered. "Two negative poles and two positive poles reject each other, but a negative and a positive are attracted to each other." she looked to Victor and she saw that he didn't quite figured out what she just said. "Alphonse and I may have a lot of similarities, but that doesn't make us attractive to each other."

Victor looked to her. "It doesn't?" he said, a little bit confused.

"A little bit of similarities make two people attractive to each other, but I think that the more differences two people have in a relationship, the better the relationship is." Anita looked to Victor. She hoped that he would get the message now.

Victor smiled a little bit. He understood what Anita was talking about. "What you are saying now is that you love me more than you love Alphonse, because the two of us have more differences together than the things that you and Alphonse have in common."

"That's right, Victor." Anita said and she lifted her head. All she wanted now was that he said those words she was hoping to hear for so many years and that he would kiss her.

Victor smiled as he looked into Anita's eyes. "I love you too, Anita." he whispered and he gave her a kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that they both never felt before. It was like two hearts finally became one. "Promise me you will never go out with Alphonse." Victor whispered after the kiss.

"Only when you come with me to one of his exhibits." Anita whispered back and Victor kissed her again.

"I will never let you go alone."

---

Outside Anita's house, was a woman with white hair staring at the couple. She smiled a little bit when she saw Victor and Anita kissing each other. Her task was over, Victor and Anita were together. They knew now what they felt for each other and they would never let each other go.

The woman just looked one more time to the kissing couple before she turned away. Her mission was completed and she needed to go back from where she came and she disappeared into the mist, letting Victor and Anita enjoying their wonderful moments together.


End file.
